Diet
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Jongin bersikeras untuk diet. / "Diet untuk apa sih Jong? Kau mau menggoda pria lain jika tubuhmu kurus ha?" / "Jika tubuhku kurus? Tuhkan! Kau saja bilang aku gendut!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!


**Diet** **©FyxHunKai94**

 **God & Themselves **

**T**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, TYPO(S), YAOI**

 **Summary: Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Jongin bersikeras untuk diet. / "Diet untuk apa sih Jong? Kau mau menggoda pria lain jika tubuhmu kurus ha?" / "Jika tubuhku kurus? Tuhkan! Kau saja bilang aku gendut!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!**

"Sayang, kau yakin tidak mau makan? Ini ayam goreng kesukaanmu _lho_." Sehun mengangkat paha ayam yang terlihat menggiurkan itu di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin mengerjap cepat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm, yasudah aku makan semuanya ya." Sehun dengan sengaja mendramatisir cara makan ayamnya dihadapan Jongin yang terlihat tengah menelan ludahnya keras. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, selain ayam goreng yang tengah Sehun kunyah-kunyah dengan sangat tak biasa itu.

Jongin dapat mendengar helaan nafas Sehun setelahnya. Jongin melirikan ekor matanya kearah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Jongin yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Kau kenapa sih sayang?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku sedang diet Hun di-et. D-I-E-T." Jelas Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sehun mengeratkat gigi-giginya dengan kesal, "Diet untuk apa sih Jong? Kau mau menggoda pria lain jika tubuhmu kurus ha?"

"Jika tubuhku kurus? Tuhkan! Kau saja bilang aku gendut!"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku Jong."

"Sudahlah, pulang sana. Aku mau tidur." Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Sehun jika tangan putih pria itu tidak mencegahnya, "Apa lagi?"

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu di pergelangan tangannya, "Pulanglah Sehun, hati-hati dijalannya ya." Jongin mengecup pelan pipi Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

 **.**

 **_HunKai_**

 **.**

Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat dirasa sepasang tangan kokoh tengah memeluknya. Di minggu pagi seperti ini dan memiliki akses yang bebas dirumahnya, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Oh Sehun.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan adanya sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di keningnya, "Eeuunghh.. kau mengganggu tidurku Hun." Jongin merengek dengan bibirnya yang ia lengkungkan kebawah.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir Jongin cepat, "Selamat pagi _princess_."

Jongin hanya mendengus menanggapi sapaan Sehun dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan hangat Sehun. Membuat Sehun harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menggigit Jongin. Karna sungguh demi apapun, Jongin yang bangun tidur seperti ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Huuunnn."

Sehun hanya menggumam pelan menanggapi panggilan Jongin dan tangannya mulai mengelus sayang helaian rambut Jongin.

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun lucu, "Apakah aku segendut itu?"

Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pelan hidung Jongin, "Tidak. Jonginku sangat indah dengan tubuhnya."

"Tapi kata Baekhyun dan Chen, aku itu gendut dan pipiku tembam. Mantan-mantanmu juga memiliki tubuh yang langsing dan indah, mereka memiliki pipi tirus. Tidak seperti ku dengan pipi tembam ini," Jongin menarik-narik pipinya sendiri kemudian merengut imut, "mereka semua juga putih. Lihat saja Krystal, gadis itu sempurna jika bersanding denganmu. Yuri sunbae, Yoona sunbae, Suzy aaahhh pokonya semua mantanmu itu kurus dan memiliki tubuh yang proporsional."

"Jongin..."

Jongin menatap Sehun masih dengan wajah merengutnya, "Hnn?"

"Jadi karena alasan itu kau melakukan diet seperti ini?"

Jongin mengangguk polos.

"Kau ingin memiliki tubuh kurus agar tidak minder dengan mantan-mantanku?"

Jongin semakin merengut dan menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Jongin, kau tau tidak—"

Jongin menggeleng.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan membingkai wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya, "Dengar ya, aku mencintai Jongin-ku apa adanya. Aku mencintai Kim Jongin karena kepribadiannya yang polos, ceria, dan sedikit idiot. Aku tak perduli jika fisik mantanku jauh lebih sempurna atau apapun itu daripada kau. Aku mencintai hatimu, bukan hanya fisikmu saja. bagiku, kau yang memiliki pipi tembam seperti ini malah sangat menggemaskan. Kim Jongin selalu terlihat sempurna dimata Oh Sehun. Tak perduli seberapa banyak kekurangan yang ia miliki. Jadi, jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain lagi, cukup percaya padaku bahwa aku mencintaimu. Mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Tapi... jika tubuhku akan segendut Minseok hyung apakah kau masih tetap mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Pasti."

"Bahkan jika berat badanku mencapai satu ton sekalipun?"

Sehun tergelak keras dan berakhir dengan menggigit pipi tembam Jongin gemas, "Kau berlebihan."

"Sehuuunn kau menggigitku! Ini sakit."

"Habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali sih."

"Jadi.. kalau aku makan banyak tak apa kan?" Jongin tersenyum lucu dan menatap Sehun dengan binar-binar menggemaskan.

Membuat Sehun tak tahan ingin menggigiti pipi Jongin lagi.

Sekaligus membuat Sehun tak tahan ingin menyerang Jongin sekarang juga.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan disusul Jongin yang masih menatapinya dengan menggemaskan, "Bolehkan Sehun? Tak apa kan jika aku gendut nantinya? Sehun tak akan malu kan?"

Sehun berusaha dengan keras menahan kegemasannya.

"Sehuuunnnn.. tak apa kan Hun?"

Sekarang bahkan Jongin menambahkan kedipan-kedipan genit padanya.

Uh, Baiklah.

Sehun tak tahan Lagi.

Sehun segera menerjang tubuh Jongin lagi sehingga mereka berdua terbaring lagi diranjang. Dengan gencar Sehun menggigiti pipi tembam Jongin membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"SEHUUUNNN! INI SAKIITTT! ARRRGHHHHH."

Sehun tersenyum jail setelah melepaskan gigitannya, "Siapa suruh bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu."

"Minggir! Aku mau makan _green tea cake_ ku yang diberi Junmyeon hyung kemarin!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar setelah mencuri kecupan di bibir dan kedua pipi Jongin yang ada bekas giginya, "Makan yang banyak ya sayang. Tak usah diet-diet lagi. Kau lebih menggemaskan dengan tubuh seperti ini."

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan mendengus, "Dasar perayu ulung!" Jongin menghentak-hentakan kakinya saat keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap gemas tingkah lakunya.

"Dasar tsundere, jelas-jelas dia bersemu."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Karena gabakalan ada yang kangen aku, jadi aku gamau banyak bacot deh wkwkwk**

 **Langsung aja,**

 **Review please?**


End file.
